


How Do You Like Your Coffee?

by ghostwebs (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And Lots of It, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Polyamory, Rarepair, chiaki has a big crush on sonia, hajime and chiaki are roommates, idk man, komaeda is just... komaeda, none of these kids know how to communicate and it shows, sorry yall i hc my faves as autistic to cope, they're just normal students yall, youll see haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghostwebs
Summary: Hajime has a big heart and sometimes it's too much.





	How Do You Like Your Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? Me? Projecting my own neurodiversity and personality onto my faves? Pshhhh.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Chiaki's shrill exclamation rang throughout the coffee shop; a few patrons glanced over at the couch where she and her two friends sat, huddled over a finished game of mancala. "There's no way you beat me, Komaeda. You must've cheated! Cheater!" The brunette next to her was waving his arms frantically, trying to get Chiaki to quiet down as his face heated up with embarrassment.

Nagito just laughed and paused to take a sip of his tea. He pursed his lips as he examined the cup. "It's kinda hard to cheat at mancala; I can't help my luck!" He stood up and adjusted his hoodie before picking up his mug. "Excuse me for a minute. I'm gonna order something else. My tea is a bit too sweet." 

As Komaeda walked away, Chiaki groaned and set up the game for another round. "Your turn, Hajime. There's no way I could lose against you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hajime squeaked. Chiaki only giggled in response and grabbed a handful of marbles. The two friends continued to play, and soon enough, Nagito returned to the couch. Hajime waved, but didn't look up from the board. He was deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed. Yeah, he definitely wasn't good at strategy games. Nagito sat down and watched the other boy intently. He kept his right hand in his pocket, using the other to sip his new drink. Eventually, Hinata slouched back and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, Chiaki. You win."

Nanami cheered. "Just don't be a sore loser," she teased as she packed up the game and filed it back into her bag. Komaeda's lips twitched up into a slight smile, amused by his friends' playful bickering. His smile grew wider as he thought about how much more fun they'd be having if he wasn't present. He knew Hinata and Chiaki would insist Nagito's claims were wrong, but he still liked to think about it that way. Actually, he just liked to picture himself as a stepping stone to his friends' happiness. 

"Komaeda... Nagito!" Hajime poked the lanky student, bringing him back to reality. "Whatcha holding?"

"Huh? Oh!" Nagito chuckled and dragged his hand out of his pocket, clutching a balled up napkin. "Hajime, the person at the cash register wanted me to give this to you! Isn't that great?" He unwrapped the napkin and hummed, revealing a sugar cookie in the shape of a heart with green frosting coating the top. Komaeda hugged his shoulders and flashed a wicked, toothy grin. "Wow, I'm like a messenger boy, aren't I?"

Chiaki grabbed one of the decorative pillows off the couch and whipped it at Nagito. "Please, for the love of Sonic, talk normally for once."

"Look who's talking! You just compared Sonic to God!"

Hajime ignored his friends and examined the cookie. He knew for sure he didn't order any desserts; just his usual black coffee. If worse came to worst, Nagito could've just been pulling his leg and given him some weird cookie that possessed him with hope or whatever he's always going on about. He shrugged and bit into the cookie. Sugar cookies weren't his favorite, but it was still really yummy. _Hmm... _It seemed normal. No weird aftertaste or bad texture. Nagito and Chiaki were still goofing off. Hajime was in the clear. He glanced over at the ordering counter to see if he could catch a glimpse at this mystery cookie fairy, but was disappointed to find no one behind the register. _They must be on break. _

Once he finished his cookie and brushed the crumbs off his jeans (like the messy eater he was), Hajime stood up and grabbed his belongings. "I'm gonna head out, guys." The three friends said their goodbyes to each other, and Hajime began walking out the door, to-go cup half-filled with coffee in hand. As he opened the door to leave, Hajime's phone vibrated, and he looked down to check it.

That was a dumb move. "SHIT, SORRY!" Hajime yelled as he collided with another person. The lid on his coffee popped off, spilling onto both him and the boy in front of him. He didn't even bother looking at the person as the embarrassment set in, making his ears and face burn. He fumbled around and whipped out his wallet before chucking a small wad of one dollar bills at the person and mumbling, "in case you need to replace your clothes." He kept apologizing profusely while doing his best to clean up the mess.

"It's fine, just watch where you're- MY EARRING!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy. And short. And bad. The only time I ever have motivation to write is late at night. I have one brain cell. Goodnight and I'll see yall in the next chapter ig lol,,


End file.
